The Driving Force/Gallery/1
Opening race S1E3 Monster Dome opening shot.png S1E3 Opening at racetrack.png|We begin at the Monster Dome for another exciting race! S1E3 Racers go up a hill.png S1E3 Darington comes over the hill.png S1E3 Racers turning around a bend.png S1E3 Darington leaps into the air.png S1E3 Darington in the lead.png S1E3 Crusher passes Darington.png S1E3 Crusher takes the lead.png S1E3 Crusher looking smug.png S1E3 Crusher "The best way to win this race".png|"The best way to win this race is with a little cheating!" S1E3 Crusher deploying various bouncy balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg slip on Crusher's balls.png|Whoa! S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg wiped out.png S1E3 Crusher "Ooooooops!".png|"Ooooooops!" S1E3 Crusher's sneaky laughter.png|"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" S1E3 Crusher zooms ahead.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg dazed.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg see the light from Blaze's foglamps.png S1E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png|IT'S BLAAAAAAZE!!! S1E3 Blaze looking rad.png S1E3 Blaze "Oh yeah!".png|"OH YEAH!" S1E3 Blaze lands on the track.png S1E3 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hey, I'm Blaze. S1E3 AJ waves to the viewer as Blaze talks.png|And that's my driver and best buddy, AJ. S1E3 Crusher is ahead.png S1E3 Crusher is almost at the finish.png S1E3 Crusher celebrating.png S1E3 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png|"AJ, gimmie some speed!" S1E3 Blazing speed deployed.png S1E3 AJ requests for Blazing Speed.png|Let's help Blaze go fast. Say "Leeeet's Blaze!" C'mon. Say it with me. S1E3 Blazing Speed activated.png|Leeeeeet's Blaze!! S1E3 Blaze speeds by.png S1E3 Blaze going super fast.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! Yeah! S1E3 Crusher still celebrating.png S1E3 Crusher sees Blaze pass him.png S1E3 Crusher drops to the ground.png S1E3 Blaze wins the race.png S1E3 Fireworks go off.png S1E3 Blaze listens as the crowd cheers him.png|Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! S1E3 Blaze thanking the crowd.png|"Thank you! Please, you're too kind!" Race aftermath S1E3 Blaze stops at his pit.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ at Blaze's pit.png|"Nice racing, Blaze!" S1E3 Blaze "You too, AJ".png|"You too, AJ!" S1E3 Blaze gives AJ a high tire.png|High tire! S1E3 AJ sees mud on Blaze's fender.png|"Hang on, Blaze. You’ve got some mud on your fender." S1E3 AJ cleans Blaze; he giggles.png S1E3 AJ "Hold still".png|"Come on! Hold still!" S1E3 Blaze "That tickles!".png|"I can’t! That tickles!" S1E3 Blaze's friends arrive to congratulate him.png S1E3 Zeg congratulating Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze talking to his friends.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle pass Blaze and his friends.png S1E3 Pickle "What a race!".png S1E3 Pickle talks to Crusher in the pits.png S1E3 Crusher feeling jealous of Blaze.png S1E3 Pickle "They do think he's the best".png S1E3 Crusher "I wanna be the best".png S1E3 Crusher "Me, me, me!".png S1E3 Crusher gets hit with an oil barrel.png S1E3 Crusher hit with another barrel.png S1E3 Crusher hit with yet another barrel.png S1E3 Crusher hit with yet one more barrel.png S1E3 Pickle "I'll just clean that right up".png Something's wrong with Starla S1E3 Crusher and Pickle see Starla slink past.png S1E3 Starla slinks over to the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Starla wearily approaches her friends.png|"Look, it's Starla!" S1E3 Blaze "Something must be wrong".png|"Something must be wrong." S1E3 Starla collapses on the ground.png|"Yippie-ki-OHHHHHHH!!!" S1E3 Blaze "You don't look too good".png|"Starla, you don't look too good. What's the matter?" S1E3 Something's wrong with my engine.png|"Oh, I don't know, y'all. I think there might be something wrong with my engine. It just ain't workin' right." S1E3 Darington "You can't drive with a broken engine!".png|"Oh no! You can't drive with a broken engine!" S1E3 Zeg "This bad".png|"This bad! This very bad!" S1E3 AJ sees Gabby coming.png S1E3 Gabby riding her ATV.png|There’s Gabby! S1E3 AJ "I bet she knows how to fix you".png|I bet she knows how to fix you, Starla. S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png|Gabby! Over here! S1E3 Gabby arrives on the scene.png|"Hi, gang. What’s the problem?" S1E3 Blaze explains the situation.png|"Something's wrong with Starla's engine." S1E3 Gabby puts her helmet down.png|"Hmm..." S1E3 Gabby walking to Starla.png|"I'd better take a look." S1E3 Gabby pops Starla's hood.png|"Hey, Gabby..." S1E3 Starla's engine revealed.png|"Are them parts supposed to be goin' up and down like that?" S1E3 Gabby "Those are your pistons".png|"Well, yeah. Those are your pistons." S1E3 Gabby gets out her tablet.png|A piston is a shiny piece of metal... S1E3 Gabby shows her tablet to the viewer.png|That looks just like... S1E3 Diagram of piston.png|This. S1E3 Piston pulling gas and air into engine.png|It pulls gas and air into the engine. S1E3 Engine in usage.png|And then there's a spark and Boom! It makes power so you can drive. S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png|Ohhhhhh! S1E3 Starla asks what's wrong with her engine.png|"So, Gabby, what's wrong with my engine?" S1E3 Gabby knows why.png|"Uh-oh." S1E3 One piston is missing.png|"Starla, your engine is supposed to have six pistons, but right now, you only have five." S1E3 Gabby points out the missing piston.png|"One of your pistons is missing!" S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png|Oh dear! S1E3 Starla "OH, NO!".png|"OH, NO!" S1E3 Starla "It must've fallen' out somewhere".png|"It must've fallen' out somewhere!" S1E3 Starla "And now it's lost!".png|"AND NOW IT'S LOST!" S1E3 Starla cries.png|Oh no. Poor Starla. S1E3 Gabby helps Starla blow her nose.png S1E3 Darington "This is terrible!".png|"This is terrible!" S1E3 Stripes "Poor Starla".png|"Poor Starla." Mission to get the piston S1E3 AJ knows a way.png|Hey. I know how we can find Starla's piston. S1E3 AJ activating Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E3 AJ explaining about his visor.png|My visor lets me see things that nobody else can't. Check it out. S1E3 Swamp seen from AJ's Visor View.png S1E3 Where's the piston.png S1E3 It's in the mud pit.png S1E3 We have to get it.png|Now we just have to drive there and get it. S1E3 Gabby "You and Blaze get the piston".png S1E3 Blaze "We're gonna get your piston back".png S1E3 Starla "Will be better again".png S1E3 Blaze "You'll be good as new".png S1E3 Crusher "Not if I get it first".png S1E3 Pickle "You? Get the piston?".png S1E3 Crusher "If I get that piston".png S1E3 Crusher "The best Monster Machine in the whole world".png S1E3 That's not how it works.png S1E3 Pickle hooked away.png S1E3 Crusher off to get the piston.png S1E3 Starla and Gabby dumbstruck.png S1E3 Starla "Crusher's gonna try and get my piston!".png S1E3 Blaze "He won't get there before us".png S1E3 Blaze says "AJ, gimmie some speed!" again.png S1E3 Gabby wishing Blaze luck.png Let's Blaze! S1E3 Blaze leaving the Monster Dome.png S1E3 Blaze goes down the nearest street.png S1E3 Blaze jumps at a puddle.png S1E3 Blaze making a splash.png S1E3 Blaze revving up.png S1E3 Side view of Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze hurrying down the street.png S1E3 Leaves scatter about.png S1E3 Roadwork up ahead.png S1E3 Blaze approaching the roadwork.png S1E3 Blaze sees roadwork.png S1E3 Blaze knocks over some cones.png S1E3 Blaze jumps over poles.png S1E3 Blaze's slow motion flip.png S1E3 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S1E3 Blaze leaves the roadwork.png S1E3 AJ turns the wheel.png S1E3 Blaze goes up a ramp.png S1E3 Blaze flies high.png S1E3 Blaze bounces off a building.png S1E3 Blaze does a spin roll.png S1E3 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ "Gimmie some speed".png S1E3 Blaze looking determined.png S1E3 Blaze revs up again.png S1E3 Blaze zooms out of sight.png To return to the The Driving Force episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries